A Flirty Golden Haired Archangel does the Winchester's a Solid
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Gabriel is alive and thinks it's time the the Winchester's had their loved ones back, God shouldn't have taken them away in the first place, because all Sam and Dean wanted to do was to help. Cas and Charlie form a bond and Dean is the happiest he's ever been because he gets to kiss Jo every morning. Dean/Jo Set in season 9 but sort AU at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a Dean/Jo fic. I have a lot of these written down but have been focusing on my Destiel fics because you guys seem to love them and I love them too and I also love Destiel (Obviously) but I don't think it will ever happen on the show, as JEnsen and Misha have both clarified for us **_**BUT **_**I was heartbroken when Jo died and I really thought they should have went somewhere with the Dean and Jo storyline because Jo knows about everything and she's a hunter and they would have fit perfectly and when Dean kissed her right before she died you could just SEE the love i his eyes and I cried so...I hope you enjoy this. **

**Also, this is based in season nine i guess but really AU at the same time bc charlie is back from Oz, and Dean doesn't have the mark of Cain. **

Charlie and Dean had long since fallen asleep after they had already finished the first two Lord of the Rings movies. Sam had gone to bed at the end of the first one and Cas hadn't been to the bunker since before Charlie went to Oz, he was busy with angel shit.

Dean was on his back on the couch and Charlie was basically laying on top of him, snuggled against his chest. Dean had his arms wrapped securely around her waist and was nuzzling into her like she was a teddy bear.

He would never admit that he ever did nuzzling of any kind, of course.

They slept soundly and all through the night on the couch in that position, which is why Jo had fire in her eyes when she saw them.

Jo was confused to say the least. Last thing she remembers is being in heaven with her mom and Ash and Bobby, just sitting in the Roadhouse drinking some beer and listening to REO and then...BAM! she's in some real fancy house thing, it's clearly early in the morning, and she stares ahead of her and there he is.

Dean fucking Winchester, and he's asleep. Asleep on a couch and holding a pretty red head in his arms. What a pleasant way to be brought back to life. You're actually on earth and breathing, with actual blood pumping through your veins after four years and the first thing she sees is the only man she's ever really loved snuggled up with a cutesy ginger.

She was not happy.

That's when she heard a noise come from the kitchen. She froze, she was too confused and honestly a little scared to move.

Sam walked in. He was in pajamas, and his hair was a complete mess and he was holding a book and a cup of coffee.

He dropped the book when he saw her just standing there, thankful he had enough sense to hold onto the mug of coffee before setting it down on the table.

"Who are you." he demanded instantly.

"Sam," Jo croaked out, "Uh, it's me. Jo."

"Yeah I can see that." Sam said getting angry, "But who are you? Jo's been dead for years."

"Not anymore?" Jo sighed, "Listen Sam, I'm just as confused as you are. I was sittin at the bar in Ash's heaven drinking a beer and then all of a sudden I'm here."

Sam hesitated for a long moment before smiling and pulling her into an extremely tight bear hug. She hugged him back just as tight.

"Wow, Dean's gonna flip."

"Wait, what?" Jo raised an eyebrow, "Why the fuck aren't you checking me? Salt, holy water, silver, the works."

"This place, the bunker, it's the home for Men of Letters. I'll explain it later, but uh, it's warded. From everything. If you weren't you, you wouldn't be in here."

"Then why did you ask in the first place?"

"Because I was in shock. I mean come on Jo, you've been dead for four years."

Then Charlie started to stir and slowly opened her eyes to see a wall of dark blue. It was Dean's shirt.

"Awh I fell asleep on Dean again," She mumbled and then nudged him in the chest with her fist, "Wake up Dean, god, I don't wanna feel your morning wood, just...lsjbdf;werjf gross."

Dean's face scrunched up before he yawned and said without opening his eyes, "Shut up Charlie, I don't have morning wood, you're sleeping on the remote. Get your head out of the gutter that's border line incestuous."

Sam and Jo were watching this happen with cautious smiles. Jo let out a breath when it was clear there was nothing romantic between them. Sam laughed loudly at the banter between Charlie and Dean, which is when Charlie's head snapped towards him.

And then towards Jo.

Charlie had to admit, the chick was hot. She was short but she had a great ass and a really nice body. She was thin but well muscled and had a pretty face with plump cheeks that were only just starting to thin out and warm brown eyes. Not to mention the beautiful golden blonde locks water-falling all the way to her middle back.

"Uh Dean?" she said nudging him again.

"Just go back to sleep Charlie, you're like a blanket, if you move I'll get cold."

"Open you're fucking eyes Dean." she grumbled, he did so.

When his sight finally focused he saw Sam grinning wildly down at him and he the someone that was next to Sam. The someone that had been much more important to him than he cared to admit, someone he knew to be dead, smiling sheepishly at him.

"What the fuck." Dean said standing and Charlie fell onto the floor. She glared up at him but sat on the couch and decided to watch things play out.

"Dean it's her. There's no way it's not. Nothing can get into the bunker unless it's human. and She said she just appeared here. It's her Dean, I'm positive." Sam told his brother.

"Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled quietly and rubbed a hand down his still sleep ridden face.

"Dean?" Jo whispered.

He looked at her for a moment before turning away and stalking off somewhere into the bunker.

"Is he not happy to see me?" Jo asked Sam a little hurt.

Sam shrugged and then Charlie spoke up.

"Well while Dean is having a mental breakdown I might as well introduce myself." she said with a flirty smile, "Charlie Bradbury...Charlie Bradbury Winchester. Official adopted sister of Sam and Dean."

"Jo." Jo said nodding and smiling half heartidly in return, "Jo Harvelle."

Charlie's eyes widened. "The Joanna Beth Harvelle? Sam she's in the books."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Charlie everything is in those books."

"I hate those books." Jo agreed with a soft chuckle.

"So uh Sam, why didn't you tell me how hot she was?"

"She's not a lesbian Charlie." Sam said smirking, "And honestly, she's like a sister. You would've had to ask Dean about that."

Jo blushed furiously and then Dean came stalking back into the room.

"What the hell were you doing?" Sam asked him annoyed.

"Brushing my teeth," Dean answered gruffly before grabbing Jo's wrist and pulling her into a heated kiss.

Jo squeaked in surprise but quickly succumbed and wrapped her arms around Dean's waist. Dean was now cradling her face in his hands and his face was scrunched in one of those cliche passionate expressions.

Their lips slid together like two puzzle pieces, his plump dark ones sucking on her supple, pink, pouty ones. Jo pulled her self closer and bit his lip and then slid her tongue inside his mouth without warning and Dean moaned in surprise. He bit her bottom lip in return and then rolled it between his teeth.

Finally they pulled back for oxygen and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I missed you so much." he choked out.

Jo reached up to touch his cheek like she had before when she was a ghost but now she could feel him and he could sense the warmth of her palm.

"I missed you too. Heaven's pretty calm without you there."

"God," Dean said smiling and kissing her quickly again, "This is just...just-"

"The right place right time?" Jo offered.

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, that."

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO CUTE SAM WHY AREN'T YOU TAKING PICTURES?" Charlie asked grinning and Sam look at her like she was insane.

Dean turned around rolling his eyes, and sliding an arm around Jo's shoulders, "Charlie, now is not time for your..." he waved his hand at her, "Your fangirling."

"Oh contraire Dean, but it is." Charlie said with a giggle, "Do you understand how many people ship the two of you? I mean yeah there's a big chunk of Wincest fans and an even bigger chunk of Destiel fans but the Jo/Dean fandom is incredibly large and dedicated."

"Ew, Charlie come on," Dean said making a disgusted face, Sam's mirrored his, "I don't wanna talk about those weirdos who want me to have sex with Cas. And _Sam._ We were clear when we said that it was banned."

"Okay I'm really confused." Jo said speaking up.

"It's hard to explain..." Sam said sighing. He'd been sighing a lot lately. "And it's the least of our worries right now. We need to figure out what or who brought you back."

"Yeah, uh I'll call Cas, really quick and then we can fill you in while we're waiting for him to get here." Dean said sitting down with her on the couch. Charlie moved to the chair next to the one Sam was in it.

"Won't he just zap here?" Jo asked.

"Uh no," Sam answered, "It's complicated.

"Everything seems complicated.

Dean snorted and then pulled out his phone to call the angel, he kept a hold on Jo's hand while he did so.

"_Hello Dean" _

"Hey Cas buddy, we've got a problem, a good problem," Dean said smirking, "But uh we can't seem to figure out how it happened."

_"Is it as important as finding Gadreel?" _Cas asked.

"I dunno, have you found a lead on him yet?"

_"Well no but-" _

"Then yes it's more important."

Cas sighed, _"What has happened?" _

"You remember Jo Harvelle?"

_"Yes, she was the girl you were in love with, correct?" _

"Uhmm," Dean coughed, "Yeah Cas she was the girl I was in love with."

Jo's and Dean's cheeks both burned bright pink and Sam couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

_"What about her?" _

"She's alive."

-x-

They filled Jo in on everything that had happened since the day she and Ellen died. Literally, _everything_.

"Okay so the last major things that happened was Crowley helping you two get a rogue angel out of Sam's body, then Cas removed the left over grace with a fucking _syringe_ and Charlie surfed back from Oz on the yellow brick road?"

"Basically." Sam said pushing some hair behind his ear.

"I see you let it grow." Jo said nodding at him with a smile, "It looks nice."

"Oh uh, Thanks Jo." Sam said and looked down at his lap. He'd had trouble looking at her since he figured out she was really her.

"Sam," Jo said, "Look at me."

Sam lifted his eyes to look into her through his eyelashes. He still looked liked a puppy, and he was thirty one.

"I know this was a while ago but I don't think we ever talked about it. I don't blame you, for what happened with Meg. It wasn't you're fault."

Sam's eyes watered a little before he took a deep breath and said, "I uh, wow, um, yeah okay. Thanks, for you know, not blaming me. It's just we had been talking and emailing so much and then that happened and I felt so bad..." Sam shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Wait what?" Dean said confused, "Why the hell were you emailing each other?"

"Don't get your panties in a wad Dean." Jo said rolling her eyes, "Sam's like my brother, and we'd been talking a lot after that case I worked with you guys about...stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"The, 'Dean-is-totally-in-love-with-you-but-refuses-to-talk-to-you-because-he-is-stubborn-and-cares-too-much kinda stuff." Sam said with a shrug.

Dean blushed and squeezed Jo's hand, "Whatever." he grumbled.

Jo and Sam and Charile continued to catch up while Dean just watched Jo. He hadn't seen her in so long, the photo he had of her in his wallet was now on his nightstand and it was from the first time they met. She was much younger then. Now that she was older, the same as she was she had died Dean guessed, her hair was a little shorter and her cheeks were more hollowed out but her eyes were so warm and her smile was so bright. He was rubbing circles into her pulse point as they held hands, proving to himself that she was really alive.

"Dean, will you stop staring at me?" Jo asked blushing and looking down at her lap.

"No," Dean said defiantly, "You're fucking beautiful and you're alive. The last time I saw you was two years ago when you appeared in my hotel room as a ghost, you looked so sad and lifeless. I want to forget that image Jo." He growled.

"Say what now?" Charlie said raising an eyebrow, "You appeared to him as a ghost?"

"Yeah, I was summoned and sent to kill him by an Egyptian god." JO said with a shrug.

"It wasn't in the books, Charlie." Sam said smirking.

"I know it wasn't in the books Sam." Charlie hissed at him and he chuckled.

Then Dean's phone vibrated, it was a text message from Cas. He was at the bunker. He couldn't have been too far from them, it only took him four hours to get there.

"Cas' here I'm gonna go let him in." Dean said, "And Charlie, no freaking out."

"Fine." she pouted, slumping down into her chair a little.

Dean walked up the stairs and outside, he spotted Cas leaning against that stupid gangster car of his and looking down at his phone with great focus.

"Cas, come on." Dean said to him.

Cas continued to stare and poke at his phone.

"Cas buddy, what the hell. Hello? Earth to God's warrior?"

Cas looked up at him and glared a little, "I apologize Dean, I was playing fruit ninja and got distracted." Cas then pulled Dean into a hug. The angel had started hugging him and Sam lately. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah, it's great to see you too Cas," Dean said patting his back and pulling away, "Now come on."

Dean was anxious to get back to Jo, he was afraid she'd disappear when he wasn't in the room.

When Dean and Cas walked into the bunker Sam was walking back into the living room wearing clothes and his hair was brushed. CAs immediately made his way towards him and hugged him as well. It still surprised Sam a little but he excepted the hug and returned it with a small smile.

"Hello Sam, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better Cas, thanks."

Jo cleared her throat and angel turned towards her, "Hiya Cas, sorry about your wings."

Cas smiled in return, "Thank you Joanna, sorry about your death."

Sam snorted and Jo laughed while Dean nearly choked on the coffee he had just retrieved from the kitchen, "Cas what the hell mam? You don't _say _stuff like that. Jesus."

"I would rather not talk about Christ at the moment Dean, I believe you called me to help with a different predicament"

DEan rubbed his temples and sighed and Jo and Sam were busy trying to maintain serious expressions.

"UM HELLO, SOMEONE BETTER INTRODUCE ME OR I WILL BRING THE WRATH OF MOONDOOR DOWN UPON YOU BITCHES." Charlie nearly yelled, standing from her chair and glaring at all of them.

"Um Dean?" Cas asked.

"Oh uh Cas this is Charlie Bradbury, the computer genius that helped us take down Dick Roman and then became our little sister." Dean said smiling at her fondly, "Charlie this is my best friend Castiel. Angel of the Lord. He also played God once but we don't like to talk about it."

Castiel glared daggers at Dean before saying, "I believe that Sam is also my best friend Dean. Not everything is about you."

Dean gave everyone an 'you've got to be kidding me' face and Sam patted Cas' shoulder while grinning at Dean.

"It is nice to meet you Charlie, I've heard much about you from Dean."

"I've been waiting soooooo long to meet you, omg! YOU ARE SO ADORABLE, not to mention totally dreamy." Charlie said giggling and then throwing herself at him and hugging him like a boa constrictor.

"Thank..you?" Cas said and hesitated before awkwardly returning the hug.

Dean had gone over to stand with Jo, he kissed her _again_ and then sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap. With his arms wrapped around her and part of his face nuzzled (he still would never admit to nuzzling.) into her back as he watched everyone else sit down as well.

"So Cas, who do you think raised me from the dead?" Jo asked.

"I thought about this as I was driving here and I've narrowed it down to only two possible options." the angel said looking at them, "Option one? God, but that's highly doubtful considering the fact that he's been completely dormant for a long time now."

"And the second option?" Charlie asked.

"The only creature I know of that possesses enough power to pull someone out of heaven is an arch angel, and they would have to be extremely strong because I'm sure that your mother and Ash and Bobby are alive as well."

"What?!" Sam, Dean, and Jo all said in disbelief.

"Whatever brought you back had a purpose and the four of you are a package deal. They would not bring back only one of you." Cas explained.

"But haven't all the arch angels vamoosed?" Charlie asked and Castiel nodded.

"Not to mention none of them really _like_ us." Dean said with a dry laugh.

"Exactly, I narrowed it down to one being, the only arch angel that would actually even attempt to do this." Castiel said.

"But he's dead, Lucifer killed him." Sam said shaking his head.

"But what if he's not Sammy? I mean yeah he sent us that dumbass 'if your watching this i'm dead' porno, but he's a trickster Sam, what if it was all a hoax?" Dean reasoned.

"I guess that settles that then," Sam said with a shrug, "We're going to have to try summoning him."

"Wait, wait," Jo said holding up her hands, "Summoning who?"

Cas looked over at her with an almost annoyed expression, "We are going to summon the Archangel Gabriel."

**Alright so that's the first chapter! I'm updating some of my other fics very very soon, like tomorrow soon but it's like two in the morning and i should probably sleep bc i have to exercise tomorrow. ugh. anyways, Review this please? One love. **

**Liz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter to this fic! Thank you for the great reviews and I'm liking this so even if you destiel fans aren't really into it I'm continuing it anways. Hope you enjoy :D**

"Gabriel? Like _the _Archangel Gabriel?" Jo asked in disbelief.

She could not figure out why the boys seemed to be so _annoyed_ by Gabriel.

"Yes unfortunatley." Dean mumbled and Cas and Sam glared at him.

"He's really not that bad, Dean." Sam reasoned.

"He is my favorite brother." Cas said with a shrug.

"He's a dick." Dean growled.

"Are you sure you should be talking about an Archangel that way?" Jo asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I have every right." Dean told her, "He killed me over a hundred times. I'm surprised Sammy's okay with this."

"I'm not okay with it," Sam huffed, "I'm just not going to let my anger get in the way because if he is alive then we need him, he saved our lives in the end Dean."

"Yeah I know." Dean sighed.

"Okay, I'm confused. Again." Jo grumbled.

"Read the books, they help." Charlie suggested with a shrug.

"I always tried avoiding those, but I guess it would help."

"No." Dean blurted out.

"First of all, you can't tell me what to do, and second why?" Jo asked smirking at him.

"Because, they're not that great." Dean huffed.

"Or maybe because they describe Dean having sex twice. Once with a human and once with an angel." Charlie said grinning and Dean glared at her.

"Traitor." Dean hissed and Charlie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hmm," Jo said, her smirk widened, "An angel?" she looked right at Cas.

Dean huffed loudly and Cas' eye widened, "I did not sleep with Cas! Her name was Anna, and I felt bad for her." Dean grumbled.

"Dean is correct, he and I have not and never will have romantic relations with one another." Cas added and Sam laughed loudly.

"That's a shame, two good looking guys like you?" Jo said winking at Dean, "Something I might have wanted to see."

Dean turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "Really?" and Jo grinned and shrugged, "Kinky." Dean mumbled into her neck and she giggled and Sam cleared his throat loudly.

"Now is not the time for for public displays of affection." Cas stated seriously.

"Do we have the summoning spell on hand or do we need to have a scavenger hunt through the men of letters archives?" Charlie asked.

"Neither." Sam and Dean said at the same time and Charlie and Jo looked at them confused.

"Cas knows it." Dean said with a shrug.

"He knows most summoning spells." Sam added.

Cas smiled sheepishly, "They're right. I am very informed when it comes to summoning spells."

Charlie aw'd quietly and Dean gave her a glare because her fangirling needed to wait until later and Sam and Jo shook their heads at Cas' everything but modest nature. Dean just smiled.

They went into the dining room of the bunker and set up the summoning spell on the table.

They all surrounded the table, Cas was at the head speaking Enochian and had his eyes shut. The hunters watched him warily as he lit the match and watched the ingredients to the summoning spell turn to ash.

Cas opened his eyes and frowned.

"Nothing happened." Charlie said awkwardly into the silence.

"I realize that." Cas said frowning more, "This is odd. It should have worked."

"Maybe he's actually dead, like we thought." Dean said with a shrug.

Then there was a slight whooshing of wings, they knew it wasn't Cas because he hadn't moved.

"Now Deano, when have I ever _actually_ died?" a snarky voice asked behind them.

Cas stared straight ahead and everyone else turned around.

Standing at the opposite end of the table with a permanent smirk on his face and a glint in his honey eyes was none other than Gabriel.

"Well, I can't say I'm happy to see you." Dean said gruffly.

"Awh Deanooo, you didn't miss me? I knew you'd watch my porno." the angel said with a wink.

Cas made his way around the table and embraced Gabriel in a tight hug.

"Hello Gabriel."

"Whoa, hey there Cassie." Gabriel said returning the hug and smiling at the hunters over Cas' shoulder.

"I am sorry," Cas said pulling back, "I have grown fond of you even though you killed Dean over and over, you have become my favorite brother."

Gabriel grinned at him, the smile practically split his face.

"Well you're my favorite baby bro, no need to apologize buddy!"

"Alright, I think we need to stow the pleasantries and save them for later. We need to focus on the matter at hand." Sam said stepping forward.

"Weeelllllll, hello there Sammoose, how ya been? I haven't had any one on one broments with you in a while."

Sam frowned and Dean lifted his eyebrows, "You don't _get_ broments, _I _do."

"Dean, now really isn't the time for you to get jealous of Gabriel." Jo said putting a hand on his arm and he relaxed instantly.

"Ah ha! I see you got a third of my present!" Gabriel said his eyes brightening even more as he looked at Jo. Dean moved slightly in front of her.

"What's in it for you?" Charlie asked immediately.

Gabriel looked almost offended, "What's that supposed to mean? I do nice things."

They all looked at him with the 'i am not an idiot' face.

"Please, I read the books, I know about you." Charlie said glaring at him.

"Okay fine." Gabriel sighed and sat down at the table. The others followed suit. "I brought Joanna Beth back and I brought the other three back because I wanted you to like me more." he said looking right at Dean and Sam.

"First of all, my name is Jo." Jo said squinting at him.

"And second," Dean continued, "Why did you want Sammy and I to _like_ you?"

Cas smiled encouragingly at him, Charlie leaned forward and the three hunters waited impatiently for him to reply.

Gabriel sighed again.

"I wanted you knuckle heads to like me because I'm coming out of hiding and you're the only team I wanna be on. I thought I could stay with you guys in the bunker, like Cassie."

"That's not a bad idea..." Sam mused.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Dean think about it." Sam leaned forward, "An angel, the three best hunters alive, a genius, _and_ the last Archangel, that's one hell of a team."

Before Dean could reply Jo did. "Sam's right Dean, this isn't something we should pass up. And he brought me back, and my mom and Ash, and _Bobby_."

Dean was silent for a moment, running his thumb over Jo's pulse point at her wrist like he had been since she appeared in the bunker.

"Okay, fine. You can live here, but you've gotta zap the others here first, and if anything of this seems suspicious at any point I will actually kill you this time."

"Awh THANKS DEANOOO!" Gabriel said happily and rubbed Dean's hair affectionately. Dean's jaw clenched and his fists tightens in an effort to not say anything. Jo held back a smile and Sam didn't even try to hold back chuckle.

Dean turned to Cas. "If you do not keep him under control, I will take my anger out on the both of you." Dean hissed and Cas nodded still smiling. He was excited that Gabriel would be living with them.

-x-

"Aren't we supposed to be helping Sam and Charlie get rooms ready for my mom, Ash and Bobby?" Jo asked as Dean dragged her down a narrow hallway.

"Yeah," Dean said and grinned at her, "But I wanted to show you my room."

"Oh did you now?" she asked raising an eyebrow as Dean brought her inside.

"Yup," Dean said, his voice had dropped two octaves, it was thick and husky, "I was thinking we could share it..." he pushed Jo against the door.

"Hmmm," Jo hummed into his ear, "I can agree to that."

Dean leaned down to kiss her neck, she hummed again and moved her head to grant him more access. She gripped Dean's shoulder blades before reaching behind him and grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck and brought his face to hers for a heated kiss.

Dean slid his hands from Jo's hips downwards to her ass and gripped it tight before they slid even farther down and lifted her by her thighs so her legs wrapped around his waist.

As they kissed Dean walked them over to the bed easily, Jo pressed herself closer to him and whimpered, Dean's obvious strength turned her on a little if she was being honest. When they collapsed onto Dean's bed he pulled away and started kissing her neck again.

"It's memory foam." he mumbled into her skin.

Jo giggled loudly and pulled his face up so she could look at him, "You're insatiable." she whispered.

"You love it." he retorted with a wicked grin.

"You're right." Jo said smirking but then squinted, "And I hate that you know you're right."

"You don't mind _that_ much." Dean said dipping back down to nip at her earlobe and suck a hickey onto her collar bone.

Jo flipped him over so she was straddling him and decided it was her turn to attack his neck. Dean moaned loudly when she bit lightly over his pulse point.

"Hmmm, I knew you had a bite kink." Jo whispered. She then sucked a hickey right onto his neck where everyone could see.

"Awh Jo why there?" Dean half heartedly complained.

"You love that people can see it." she smirked down at him.

"Yeah but I hate that you know I love it." Dean said smiling before pulling her into another kiss.

Jo grinded her hips down onto Dean's and his fingers clenched around her hip bones and things started getting heated when Gabriel popped into his room.

"OH WHOAAA, sorry about interrupting you love birds but I gotta question, mind takin a break for a sec, Deano?" he asked leaning against the door.

Jo and Dean froze for a moment and then Dean frowned so deeply his face could get stuck that way. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and sighed deeply.

"What is it Gabriel," he said icily.

"Oh I wanted to know if I was allowed to touch your movies because Samsquatch said I had to ask you first."

"You've got to be kidding me." Jo seethed.

"Oh honey if I was kidding I would have brought a video camera that linked you guys breeding like rabbit's to Sam's room." Gabriel deadpanned and Jo blushed and her eyes went wide.

"Yes Gabe, you can touch my movies now _leave_." Dean growled.

"Oh did I forget to mention that Charlie and Sam want the two of you? WHAT A BONER KILLERRRR." Gabriel said grinning and poofed out of the room.

Jo crawled off of Dean and he stood up angrily, "I'm gonna kill him." he grumbled.

"Dean, we have time to continue this later." Jo said hugging him from behind, "I know you wanna see Ellen and Ash and Bobby, come on."

"Yeah okay." Dean mumbled and they headed into the kitchen.

-x-

Gabriel told everyone that his movie had to end before he zapped Bobby and Ellen and Ash into the bunker. He was watching My Girl. Everyone else was trying to figure out how that movie got into Dean's collection because he was adamantly denying that fact that it was his.

As soon as it ended Gabriel didn't even give the other's noticed before he zapped the last three members of the hunting family into the room.

Dean was in Bobby's arms before you could blink.

"Whoaa Dean, hey there boy." Bobby said in shock but hugged Dean back just as hard. Dean actually buried his face into Bobby's neck and took a deep breath in while he squeezed the older man.

When Dean pulled away Bobby didn't even have time to breath before Sam hugged him just as fiercely. When Jo pulled away from Ellen to hug Ash Dean hugged Ellen and after all the hugs and greetings were done they sat down and explained everything.

Once everything was explained, and _all_ of Bobby's questions were answered they introduced Charlie to everyone.

"So you're absolutely sure that my mullet doesn't even make you want to try havin a go?" Ash asked Charlie waggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah cowboy, slow you're roll. If you don't got the boobs than take three steps back." she assured him and Bobby and Jo smirked at the hillbilly genius.

"So," Ellen said turning towards Dean and Jo sitting very close and _holding hands_, "I assume you two are finally together."

Dean stiffened and Jo rolled her eyes, "Dean, seriously? After all that you've been through you're _still_ afraid of my mother?"

"Yes." Dean said confidently, "I am still _terrified_ of your mother."

Ellen smirked. "Calm down boy, and untwist your boxers. I'm not going to shoot your balls off unless you fuck something up" she said looking him right in the eye, "I always knew you were right for my Jo, even if I didn't want to admit it at first."

"I'm still a little iffy about Jo bein with this idjit." Bobby huffed.

Dean looked thoroughly offended, "Bobby what the hell?"

"I may love you like a son Dean but that doesn't mean I want you going with the girl I think of as a daughter. We all know how you are."

Jo snorted and Sam barked out a laugh.

"He was only like that because he refused to put Jo in danger and tried to bury his feelings." Sam explained, "And then he got worse after she died because he didn't want to think about her."

"That's fine Sam, spill my guts out to everyone. Just perfect." Dean grumbled.

"Oh please Dean we all know you're soft on the inside." Charlie said smiling at him and he couldn't help but smirk back at her.

"Where are Cas and Gabe?" Sam asked curiously looking around the room.

"Cas is here?" Bobby asked.

"Who's Gabe?" Ellen asked after him.

"Who they hell are you guys talkin' about?" Ash asked thirdly.

Dean sighed and Ellen turned to Ash.

"Ash honey, Cas is the angel we were telling you about."

"Ooohhh the one that helps you guys okay. Most angels in heaven are dicks." Ash mused.

"Amen." Dean mumbled.

"Is Gabe who I think Gabe is?" Bobby asked.

"Oh he's exactly who you think he is." Dean said still frustrated.

"Wanna enlighten us?" Ellen asked.

"Gabe is short for Gabriel." Sam told her and Ash, "And Gabriel is short for the Archangel Gabriel."

Before Ellen and Ash could react Gabriel popped into the living room with Cas.

"Someone holler my name?" Gabe asked smirking.

"I'm sorry I did not stay to greet you, Gabriel thought it best to let you have your reunion on your own." Cas told them.

"That's bullshit boy," Bobby grumbled, "You're family."

"Uhhh." Ash said quietly.

"Ash," Jo said, "This is Castiel whom you've heard of and _this_ is Gabriel."

"Hiya folks." Gabe said with a little wave and pulled out a giant lollipop. "Anybody wanna guess how long it'll take me to chew this if I eat it in one bite?"

"THREE MINUTES." Ash said confidently.

"How did you do that." Gabriel said walking over to him and squinting at his face.

"MIT and navigating heaven through a computer for seven years." Ash replied without blinking.

"Well ain't this gonna be fun?" Ellen said with a sheepish smile.

"At least Ash'll keep that little shitbag away from me somewhat." Dean mumbled and Jo rolled her eyes again, "Dean, Gabriel is not that bad."

"Jo. How can you even say that after what happened earlier?" Dean asked her and she blushed.

"Sorry about interrupting your happy hour Deano, I really sorta didn't mean it." Gabe said with a wink and Dean shrunk away from Ellen's deep and threatening glare.

Dean sighed.

"It's eleven thirty, I'm exhausted, Sam will show you where your rooms are. Jo you comin?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you got anything I can wear for pajamas?" she asked.

"Sure," Dean said with a shrug.

"Say what now?" Ellen said.

"Mom oh my god, I'm a grown woman and if I want to share a bed with the man I'm in love with then I will." Jo glowered at her mother.

Ellen regarded her for a moment before saying, "Okay, you're right."

"I am?" Jo asked.

"Yes, but I don't wanna _hear a thing_." She said looking Dean dead in the eyes.

"The walls are soundproof you don't need to worry about hearing any of Dean and Jo's sexual exploits Ellen." Cas assured her and Gabriel cackled loudly.

"That is why you're my favorite baby bro."

Everyone in the room glared at him.

"Sooo... one more question before all you stud muffins go to sleep." Gabriel said looking at them.

"Well what is it?" Bobby asked bluntly.

"You guys heard from Balthazar lately? I saw him a few weeks ago in Hawaii and I was wondering if her popped in."

**BALTHAZARRR WHATTTT? are you guys liking this? because I ammmmmm. read and review pleaseee? One love. **

**Liz. **


End file.
